Obscurity
by LeGrande Grover
Summary: I found this letter to Princess Selenity on a Geological dig. A love letter from an unknown person, take a look.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Dearest Serenity,  
  
  
Only now do I have the courage to present myself to you with such things. Long after the passion of the moment, or even at the moment itself, these words will likely be deemed inappropriate and lacking in solid chivalry, though I cannot hold them in any longer. I am most certainly unknown by you, or that of your comrades. In actuality, I am an unimportant pawn in the broad field of the world, and who is a pawn to approach the mighty queen? Still, I can't find myself asleep at night as these feelings and dreams as they roam about like an endless storm.  
  
First, I feel I have to explain to you who I am, and most certainly where I am from. My past originates on the moon, serving in my beloved Silver Millennium as part of the fine Imperial Guard to your mother. Though I was only a mere soldier, I had trained my whole life to defend my Queen and all she wished us to defend. I still remember the first day I saw you, a young girl dressed in seas of white and jewels, an angel in her own right. You were young back then, only ten years of age, if I remember correctly, but only a few years ahead was this boy who could only dream of your sweet words towards him. Still, as I trained diligently at the palace in hopes to serve the Queen, I began to see this young girl almost daily. My instructors would scold me for staring so, but I didn't care, I wanted to see you as often as I could, and linger forever to take in your beauty. How many times I was disciplined for these actions, I cannot count.  
  
As I slowly watched you grow into the breathtaking beauty that you are today, I also grew into manhood. Not the strongest, or the most skilled of my brethren, I found my power in my raw honor, my ability to place the important over that of my own life. Still, I remained silent to my own feelings and accepted my fate as a soldier, and that I could never catch your eye, never to mention that of your heart. I would not say I was the finest soldier at the service of the Queen, but I fought with my honor and my heart, which is all I could do. I was even approached by your mother, my Beloved Queen, and awarded the highest honor I could hope for, the duty of protecting her only child, Princess Serenity. If not been rude, my heart would have fallen from my mouth and to the floor.  
  
And so I spent the next year, watching and protecting you, hoping one day you would speak those kind words to me. Like a prayer, my dreams were answered as I found you confiding a secret into my ear. Had it been my age close to yours, or just being at the right place, I do not know why you told me it, but I learned you had fallen in love with a Prince on the Earth. One would think I would have felt anger, or contempt for this man who had taken your heart, but I did not. As I saw the love in your eyes as you spoke his name, I could also only feel love for him. When you would sneak away to see him, where prying eyes were not expected, I was watching. I said nothing to anyone, because seeing him delight you with a mere word, I would smile and hold my tongue, keeping your secret with me at all times. And still, I loved you with all my being.  
  
This part of my letter will seem full of regret, but I don't regret anything that has ever happened to me, nor will I ever. As our dear kingdom was attacked, the wicked intentions of a wicked woman to bring chaos to order, I found myself away from you. Though the time in my duty was not yet arrived, I felt I was neglecting those duties and quickly searched you out. As the overwhelming forces attacked our palace, I found you nowhere in sight and, in my rage, I sailed forth into a vain battle and was struck down, despite all I had been taught. I fear that I failed you in my duties, my Princess, and should you hate the very thought of me, I would not blame you at all. Our kingdom fell, our Princess was killed and our dear Queen lie dying in the rubble. And then, we were all to be reborn onto the very planet our aggressors came from.  
  
The strangest thought is, I couldn't remember who I was as I was born onto this place. I carried with me a sense of purpose, and the feeling that I had not all my heart. Then, one day, I saw you once more. I cannot explain it, but my memories were returned to me. Feeling I couldn't approach you still, I remained in silence and took it upon myself to try and fulfill my duties laid out a century before. As you grew once more into the person I loved greatly, I gazed from afar and strived to keep you safe. As you discovered who you are, and what your destiny is, I watched. As you found all of the other princesses and once more became the friends you once were, I watched. As you fell in love once more with the Prince, Endymion, I watched. As you fought with the evil that had destroyed our life, I did more than watch. I could not reveal myself to you still, and I used all I learned to try and help you, Princess. Sadly, I must say I was found out by the sorceress, Beryl, and quickly separated from my human life, holding onto only my sword, and my memories of you. Later do I find out that you defeated the witch, and only after had everyone returned, did I find myself alive once again.   
  
Aware of my great lack of power and skill, I found it hard to hold back as I watched you fighting for your life, your friends and your love. And as you always triumphed despite great odds, I would smile in relief and only feel my love for you growing. What can a lowly soldier do in the light of the mighty Ginzuishou? As often as I tried to help, I found my advisaris becoming stronger and stronger, while at the same time you did also. I found myself on a completely different level than you or the others, and I decided that I could only watch from now on.   
  
Your love for the Prince has always made me happy, and I would never wish you to lose such a power. Even as you became close to the one known as Seiya, I knew your heart only beat for the one you had died for long ago. It has become clear to me now, what my destiny is. I now live my life to preserve your love, my Princess. If I need to give it for this one ideal, then that will be done, with no regrets or reluctance. Perhaps, as I sense a great sleeping coming on, one day I will reveal myself to you once more, to serve at your side as I served your mother. When that day comes, you will know me again, but not until that day. Until then, I will remain in the obscure night, pledging myself to your happiness and safety, hoping my skills will do you proud. Keep me in your heart and mind, my Princess, for as much as any person has loved another, I love you. Never destined to harvest my love, it will provide me with the fuel I need to keep the fire of my vow aflame, never dimming over the endless waves of time. I look forward to the day I will hear your sweet voice spoken to me once more, and when your eyes, those beautiful and kind eyes, see me as I am, not a lover, but one to be loved.   
  
  
Truly forever yours,  
A Nameless Soldier 


End file.
